Hiiro's Delirium
by Moonlight Trance
Summary: Hiiro is involved in an automobile accident, and it leaves him with some of the worst pain imaginable. Unable to tell his fellow pilots, he wallows in his misery alone, and meets someone new in the process.


Hiiro's Delirium

For starters, here's the disclaimer:

I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me, ok?

To finish, if I get enough requests there will be sequels and such to follow. Just review the ficcy, and send any requests to me via e-mail.

_The drugs… why weren't they working?_

Hiiro didn't understand. Five pills and still no relief. The pain still rammed through his body, curdling his blood and stealing the breath from his lungs. Hiiro managed to pull himself up from his chair, and trudge over to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, he wet his hands and face with the cool water that flowed forth.

"Shit…"

Hiiro stared at a face that didn't even look like his in the mirror. The only color left in his face was in his eyes, and even those normally brilliant eyes were faded and dim.

"If only the accident hadn't happened…"

He shook his head and shut off the faucet. Hiiro took a quick glance around the bathroom before exiting and returning to the living room and sitting in his chair. He was downing another pill as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Hiiro picked up the phone that was beside him, and stared blankly at the ground as he spoke.

"Hey man, you're late."

It was Duo, and there were hints of aggravation and worry mixed in his voice.

"Late…?"

Hiiro blinked a few times and then grunted.

"Yea. I suppose I am late."

He had forgotten about meeting the others at the river. He cursed his aches silently, and waited for some sort of answer from Duo.

"… Man, you don't know what you're missing! The food is great, and there are girls! You'd better get down here!"

Before Hiiro could argue, Duo hung up. He debated just not showing, but knowing Duo, he'd just keep calling every five minutes until Hiiro did show.

"Baka."

Hiiro pulled on his shoes, and made his way out of his apartment and to the river.

~~~

"So you called him?"

Trowa threw a football to Duo, who caught it with ease.

"Yea, he sounded really out of it. I think he'll show now though."

Duo threw the ball back at Trowa, who nodded. Looking back behind Trowa, Duo saw Hiiro approaching, and started jumping up and down, waving his arms wildly to let him know where they were.

"Speak of the devil! You made it!"

Duo watched as Hiiro sat on a nearby rock by the river and stared silently at the still water and surrounding scenery.

"Hiiro? What's wrong?"

Duo waited for a response from Hiiro, but received none. After a few silent moments, Duo returned to the group, leaving Hiiro to himself.

~~~

The sun was nearly done setting. 

Hiiro raised his head and looked around, only to see that everyone was gone.

"My meds…"

Hiiro rose from the rock and made his way through a wooded area to get back to his apartment.

"Shit. I can't see a thing here."

He stumbled through the thick undergrowth and between trees, and tried to stay alert despite the numbing pain eating away at him. After a while, Hiiro stopped and peered around in the darkness. He couldn't see anything but the faint outline of trees and the moonlight poking through the treetops above him, shining just a hint of light down to the forest floor. He continued to stumble along, but at a slower pace. As the pain intensified, he gradually lost control of his emotion… and what little sanity he had left in him. After a brief moment of distraction, he tripped over a tree root, and fell to the ground, grabbing his stomach as he landed.

"Shit. This is great. Just fucking great."

He laid silently there in the dark, unsure of how to continue. His breath became shallow, and the pain was so great that he didn't even notice any increase there might have been in the intensity.

"I'm lost… and then there's the pain…"

He gasped for air, and closed his eyes. He would have to wait. Wait until he died here on the ground, or until he had the strength to move. 

~~~

The silence had become deafening, and something inside of Hiiro was screaming for him to get up, to get up and continue on. 

He couldn't move. 

He wouldn't move.

There was no way in hell that he could go anywhere now… even if he got home and took his medication, there was no guarantee how it would all turn out for him. He could die anyways. He would just perish in his own sweat and pain and do so alone. He sighed and opened his eyes, glancing around at the scenery above him. Turning his head slightly, he saw a light move slightly in the trees ahead of him, and then a figure emerged from the brush. 

"Who are you…?"

The girl walked towards him, holding a flashlight. Hiiro looked to the flashlight, but it was too small to emit the amount of light he had seen. He was sure of that.

"My name is Kaiya. I heard a voice out here, and decided to see who it was and if they needed help…"

Kaiya sat down on the ground next to Hiiro, and brushed her short brownish-blonde hair from her face, light blue eyes looking innocently at him.

"Oh. I don't need help."

Hiiro turned his head away, and tried miserably to get up, with no success.

"I see that."

Kaiya helped Hiiro up anyway, and handed a small orange bottle to Hiiro, who stared at it in suspicion. He read the bottle, and blinked in surprise.

"Hey, this is my…"

Hiiro's head darted from the bottle to where Kaiya was, or where she should've been… only she wasn't there. There was only a flashlight on the ground, the only evidence that she had ever been there in the first place.

"What the hell?"

Hiiro downed about three pills before trudging on, carrying the flashlight with him.

~~~

The apartment was cold. Hiiro turned off the airconditioner, and flopped down on the couch. He still held his little orange bottle of miracles, as well as the flashlight. Just who was the girl really? How had she found him? Hiiro knew that he was right in the middle of the woods, and it would've taken a good hike to reach him even if anyone had heard him muttering. He couldn't help but suppose that the girl wasn't even real… that he had found the flashlight and meds in his pocket, and that his vivid imagination had run off with him and created the image of a sweet girl helping him. Except for the fact that Hiiro for a fact did not have a vivid imagination. 

"Well hell. I might as well just call her an angel."


End file.
